Mira Skywalker
Mira Skywalker Mira Skywalker was a Ranger of Silvermoon, but after Silvermoon's fall. She found herself joining the Argent Dawn at Honor's Retreat. Rising through the ranks and becoming the bases Commander. After the events of the Tirisfal Campaign, Mira left the side of her Argent comrades, instead going out to hunt the Death Knight Anicus Terimidias. Although she was unable to kill Anicus due to Xion's betrayal, and Dawn and Andrew Ferrule's intervention. She would flee Sylvanas's wrath, ending up at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Biography Silvermoon Little is known about Mira's past. What is know, is that she was a Ranger of Silvermoon, who fought valiantly during the Third War but was forced to flee her homeland during the fighting, avoiding becoming a Blood Elf. The Argent Dawn Mira would later join the Argent Dawn at Honor's Retreat in Tirisfal. Showing initiative, cunning and skill she rose through the ranks, becoming it's secondary leader under Commander Merion, until he passed away during battle, leaving command of the base to her. While Merion was a strict leader, Mira was more relaxed. But even with her experience, anyone in her position would have been unable to successfully defend Honor's Retreat from the various Scourge attacks. During which her memmories would be tampered with into believing it had been the Scarlet Crusade. Luckily the two factions cleared up the confusion, and the Scarlet Crusade came to the assistance of the Argents in their time of need. Together, the coalition of Scarlets, Argents, Knights and Mages would siege Fenris Isle, laying waste to Thule Ravenclaw's army and ridding of him. The Scourge's second in command, the Death Knight Anicus Terimidias, survived the siege and for assisting the Argents by turning on Thule near the end, was allowed to remain on the Isle to protect it from the Forsaken. Mira was not satisfied with this outcome, wishing justice be met for all the suffering he had caused her, and for destroying Honor's Retreat. Hunt for Anicus Mira decided to leave the side of her Argent comrades to hunt Anicus herself, deciding to visit the ruins of Honor's Retreat to clear her mind and say goodbye to the ruins. There she encountered the Knight, Xion Hearthem who had been searching for her. The two proceeded, deciding to climb the mountains and head back to Fenris Isle now that the Argents there had left. Xion agreed that Anicus needed to be stopped so the two travelled together. However it would not be long before Dark Rangers of the Forsaken ambushed them, followed by Sylvanas Windrunner herself, who was keen to get her own revenge on Anicus. Sylvanas, respecting Mira, decided to work with her rather than torture her. In the past her fellow Dark Rangers had failed numerous times, so Sylvanas was keen to set an example for them, and left with Mira and Xion without them. Although Sylvanas was greatly irritated by Xion, she held back on killing him, not wanting to make cooperation with Mira more difficult. The group eventually reached Fenris Isle, and engaged Anicus directly. The Engagement was interrupted by Dawn Terimidias, who intervened, needing Anicus to help her find Araxamas Terimidias. During the confrontation Dawn was fatally wounded and died, Sylvanas fled, and Anicus was at Mira's mercy. Though due to Dawn's death, and Anicus's promise to know how to revive her. Mira's comrade Xion, along with Dawn's comrade Andrew Ferrule, convinced Mira to spare Anicus. She did, but left with extreme fustration. Leaving Andrew and Xion to deal with Dawn and Anicus. Dissapearance Mira's betrayal to Sylvanas would not go un-noticed as she was hunted down. She barely survived an ambush of Dark Rangers, and reached The Bulwark where she requested a portal to Light's Hope Chapel. She would be presumed missing in action by her former comrades for some time. The East Mira turned out to be a core part of the Argent Dawn in the Eastern Plaguelands, with her experience on dealing with Death Knights and as an envoy in speaking to the outcast High Elves stationed at Quel'Lithien Lodge to the north, which resulted in many successful assaults on the Scourge due to their collaboration. Something of late however has had Mira anxious, leading her to call again her former comrades to join her in the East. Only time will tell how events will transpire from here... Notes *Mira was one of the first members of the Chronicles Guild, inspiring it's creation and development. She would come to play vital roles in the plot, moving the Tirisfal Storyline forward by seeking out Araxamas, hunting Death Knights, and assisting Araxamas in reforming the Order of Fenris. *Mira is the only known character other than Louisea Terimidias and Monori Silverleaf to have bested a Dark Ranger in combat *Mira holds some of the highest stats in the guild at 37 AP. *Mira has a sister, Saviana who is a high ranking mage of the Kirin Tor. Trivia *Mira's last name is an obvious reference to the Skywalkers from Star Wars. The name although a bit funny, stuck and has never changed.